O casamento de Bloom
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Finalmente Bloom e Sky vão se casar, depois de muitas idas e vindas, o tão sonhado "sim" vai se concretizar e você é nosso convidado...
1. convite

_Vanessa Ignes Samara Bueno_

_MikeRangel Andor Muniz_

_Juntamente com seus filhos_

Bloom e Sky

CONVIDAM PARA A CERIMÔNIA A REALIZAR-SE NO DIA QUINZE DE ABRIL DE DOIS MIL E ONZE ÀS DEZENOVE HORAS NA IGREJA MATRIZ, NA RUA VINTE E CINCO, EM GARDÊNIA.

OS NOIVOS RECEBERÃO OS CUMPRIMENTOS NO SALÃO DA IGREJA.


	2. cerimônia em Gardênia parte I

Stella estava histérica, faltavam dois dias para o casamento da sua melhor amiga e ainda não havia se decidido quanto ao que dar de presente, se ao menos tivesse seus poderes, teria resolvido isso em um estalar de dedos, mas para seu desespero ser maior, dona Faragonda proibiu o uso da magia durante a estadia das winks em Gardênia.

-Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo!-andando de um lado para o outro- Como vou escolher o presente?-se joga na cama- E o meu vestido?

-Que cara é essa loirinha? Esqueceu sua maquiagem em Alfea?-brinca Brandon ao ver a enorme tromba da namorada.

-Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas! Se isso tivesse acontecido, -atira um travesseiro- é claro que **você** ia buscar! Agora sai que eu preciso pensar no presente da Bloom.

-Ai Stella, só mesmo muito amor pra te aturar... Tadinho do Brandon! –resmunga Amore sua pixie.

-Ah você quer que eu faça o que? Não tenho a **menor** idéia do que comprar para os noivos e ainda tenho que aturar essa brincadeira sem graça?-suspira- Se ao menos ele fosse me dar alguma opinião...

-Por que não fala com a Tune? Ela é a etiqueta em forma de pixie, com certeza saberá o que dizer...

-Amore –abraça forte- você é um amor!

-Ei! –sufocada- Também não exagera!-ainda bem que ela pode voar, do contrário estaria estatelada no chão.

**Enquanto isso no quarto vizinho...**

Musa e Tune discutiam, pra variar, sobre seu comportamento exagerado, tudo porque a pixie arrumou um vestido mega careta, pelo menos essa era a opinião que ela tinha.

-Qual é Tune, -aponta para a peça- você acha que eu vou entrar na igreja usando isso? Pra começar, eu **odeio** manga e segundo, ele me deixa parecendo uma velha! Po, eu sou madrinha, tenho que estar bonita!

-Olha aqui Musa, não tenho culpa se você quer ser extravagante, mas aquele modelo que você trouxe de Alfea –suspira desapontada- francamente...

A fadinha ia continuar seu discurso quando é interrompida e atropelada por uma Stella mega esperançosa.

-Ficou maluca? A Bloom é quem vai casar e você que fica nervosa, eu hein... –levanta do chão arrumando o cabelo.

-Ah Musa, desculpa, mas eu to precisando de ajuda urgente! To com uma dúvida cruel quanto ao presente, além do mais não tenho nadinha pra usar no altar-bico- que raio de madrinha é essa que nem o vestido providenciou com antecedência?

-Sem problemas, quanto ao vestido eu, a Flora e a Layla podemos ajudar, já o presente, ficou combinado que só seria dado em Alfea, somos fadas esqueceu? Os presentes que ela receber do pessoal daqui, ficará aqui!

-Menos mal-expressão aliviada- uma dor de cabeça a menos! Ah, que horas iremos ao shopping?

-Não sei... As outras estão terminando os arranjos, a emissão dos convites e outros detalhes, qualquer coisa te chamo!

-Não precisa, vou ajudar também, assim o tempo passa mais rápido!

Vanessa e Flora terminavam de selecionar as rosas e tulipas que seriam usadas na recepção, com delicadas fitas de cetim faziam os laços formando belos buquês, assim ficaria mais fácil na hora de colocá-las nos vasos, Layla e Tecna cuidavam da parafernália do som, tudo tinha que funcionar perfeitamente, já que o repertório da festa havia ficado por conta de Musa.

Lá fora, Timmy e Brandon pintavam a fachada do sobrado enquanto, Hélio e Riven prendiam o arco de flores no portão, Mike, o pai da noiva e seu futuro genro, cuidavam de arrumas as mesas dos convidados e a dos comes e bebes.

-Tudo ta ficando perfeito, -olha admirado- tenho certeza que minha filha vai adorar...

-Claro que vai, feito com carinho tudo se torna bonito!-concorda Sky.

-Apropósito, ela esta demorando... –olha o relógio- Saiu com a Roxy e até agora nada.

**Centro de Gardênia, 17h30min...**

Roxy e Bloom andavam tranquilamente pela calçada com várias sacolas, haviam comprado os vestidos das outras cinco, segundo a ruiva, queria fazer uma surpresa, afinal de contas, todas estavam mobilizadas em ajudá-la com os preparativos, com o grande dia se aproximando ia ser dureza achar algum modelo especial.

-Mal posso esperar pra chegar em casa, quero só ver a cara delas quando abrirem as caixas... –comentava animada.

-E eu to doida pra mostrar o meu, modéstia a parte é um espetáculo!-emenda Roxy fazendo pose.

-Pena que não pude trazer o meu, vou morrer de ansiedade, talvez nem durma direito, -murmura- só vou poder pegá-lo depois de amanhã

-Calma Bloom, o vestido esta reservado, então ele não vai sair da loja antes do dia marcado e principalmente pra outra pessoa! Aliás, -olhar malicioso- o Sky vai babar!

-Tem razão... To nervosa à toa! Vamos logo, meu pai deve estar preocupado!

-Ah, -bate na testa- sabia que estava esquecendo algo...

-E o que foi? –tomando a frente da amiga- Vai dizer que não comprou a sandália da Stella!

-Não é isso, é... –pensativa- é coisa minha, deixa pra lá... –continua caminhando, dessa vez um pouco mais rápido.

-Ei Roxy, -correndo- espera por mim!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_O que vocês viram antes do capítulo ERA pra ser o convite de casamento da Bloom com o Sky, mas saiu essa coisa mal feita u.u mesmo assim, espero que gostem da fic!_


End file.
